World War 3 (Hetastuck)
by HueOfTheFandomz
Summary: It all started when the Condesce wanted to beat the kids and trolls. She grew desperate and found the Hetalia world. She decided to take it over to build an army. Yeah I'm not the best with summaries. Anyway, this story will be a darker AU of Hetalia. It will basically be like what Hetalia would be if it was serious. Warning! Dark, very very dark! They will end up crossing over!
1. Chapter 1 The Fall of the Island

Ok, so I was starting to read AU Hetalia fanfics when my hamster wheel of a brain got running and I hatched an idea. I thought, hey, what would happen if the Condesce invaded the countries world and the kids and trolls would have to stop her? They would team up with the countries and kick some major ass. So I thought some stuff up and, well, here we are! Before I start, I should say that everything happening in this story is a work of PURE FICTION. None of the destruction that happens in this story will EVER happen by the same circumstances as in real life. Also spoilers for Homestuck! It's rated M because death, war, some language , and definite violence. (It's war, what do you think will happen? They'll all just prance around and have a nice little tea party.) If you're sensitive to destruction of countries and war continue with your own risks or just flat out don't read it. I'm fine either way. Oh and heads up, this gets dark, fast. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HOMESTUCK! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS WILL BE FOLLOWING IN THIS STORY! Please enjoy!

World War one has passed. Then World War two came and went. Now, the world was at peace, well not really but you get what I mean. However, the peace from world wars wouldn't last forever. Another war was brewing, but it wasn't because of a country. A troll fish alien empress (The Condesce) had found this "new" Earth. She has decided to take it over; not for replenishing/ reviving her species though. (If you read Homestuck you'd know how the first time with her trying to revive her species went.) The reason behind her invasion is to raise an army against the kids and trolls. The Condesce knows they are getting much stronger. Now she has to raise a powerful army to defeat them. She will do this, by force or not.

Date: XXX X, XXXX Location: The island of Seychelles

Seychelles crossed her fingers and did a quick prayer. She took a deep breath and opened the curtains.

"Yes!" Seychelles jumped in the air. It was sunny outside. For the past few weeks, it had been nothing but downpour. She really didn't mid the rain, it was pretty common after all. However, it has been weeks (Really only a week. Seychelles over-exaggerates a lot.) since their last sunny day. Poor tourists that were trapped finally get to return home to their families. Plus Seychelles finally gets to go to her beach. That's the first thing she did, go straight toward the sand. She was heading toward the beach when she noticed something strange. The tourists were standing in very long lines. It was basically one huge crowd now. They all should've been on their planes by now. Seychelles went up to one of them.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?"

"Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas l'anglais," the lady said in French. (I'm sorry, I don't speak English.)

"Non ça va. Je peux parler français." (No it's ok. I speak French.)

"Oh, alors comment puis-je vous aider?" (Oh, then how may I help you?)

"Tout le monde devrait pas être sur leurs avions maintenant?" (Shouldn't everyone be on their planes now?)

"Les agents de bord et les personnes qui travaillent à l'intérieur a déclaré que les vols ont été annulé, vers et depuis partout. Ils nous ont dit de rester dans cette ligne jusqu'à ce mot est reçu." (The flight attendants and people who work inside said that the flights were canceled, to and from everywhere. They told us to stay in this line until word is received.) Seychelles looked at her confused.

"Euh, je vous remercie. Je vais voir si je peux obtenir des informations ou quoi que ce soit. Au revoir!" (Um, thank you. I'll go see if I can get any information or anything. Bye!) Seychelles then made her way through the crowd. Somehow, she managed to get into the airport. She was approached by a pilot.

"Miss, you need to come with us," he said leading Seychelles into a large room. This was where the airport tracked storms and got information from Europe. (Note: I have never been to Seychelles so I don't know if this room exists or not. For the sake of this story, it exists.)

"So what's the big deal with all of this?" Seychelles asked.

"We've received a message from Europe, more specifically England. It said to close off all air transportation from now until further notice," another flight attendant (or as Seychelles would put it, another person with a suit.) responded.

"Seriously? The rain just ended! These people want, no, NEED to get back to their families!" Seychelles protested, her temper starting to rise.

"Well, there's one problem. The message is a little suspicious. It said it was written by England but it doesn't seem that way. We'll show you," another person said while bringing up the letter on a computer. (Well it was more of an email than letter.) As Seychelles kept reading the letter, the more suspicious she became.

The letter went like this:

Dear Seychelles,

We need you to close off your airport. The reasoning behind this is because of a recent crisis over here in London. This is somewhat the same for France and the rest of Europe. It's literally like a living shell over here. It wouldn't be safe for your people to come back here. Keep them there until furt)(er notice.

With love,

England.

"Ok seriously, that is not England writing that thing. He'd never end saying with love, well at least to me. Plus, living shell? Is it supposed to say living hell? England doesn't use fish puns. And what's with those weird parentheses replacing the h in further? He didn't write, er, type this," Seychelles said.

"So what do you propose we do?" the head of the airport asked.

"Let them go home. If there was a "crisis" over in Europe, we would have heard about it already," Seychelles sighed.

"Ok then," the head of the airport said walking off with their walkie talkie giving commands to the crew. Seychelles let out a sigh. Thanks to Europe, mostly England and France, her life has been more turbulent lately. She wondered how much a small island nation like herself could take. She had a solid coast guard and a small but efficient air force, but they wouldn't be able to stop a full out invasion of the country. Seychelles wants to become less dependent from Europe but as of right now, she kind of can't. She shook her head. These thoughts made her depressed, and now is not the time to be depressed. It was the first sunny day in a while. Time to have some fun! Or so she thought. Seychelles was about to leave when the head officer came bursting in the room.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"We-we're be-be *huff*"

"Spit it out!"

"We're being attacked!"

"What?!" Seychelles could hardly believe those words. Who in the world would want to attack her? The only possibility she could come up with was there was an actual crisis in Europe. Possibly, another World War. She was totally wrong, minus the World War thing. However, it was a good guess.

"Who is attacking us?" Seychelles asked starting to get worried.

"They haven't arrived yet but they're coming. The people don't know about them, yet."

"Skip to the chase, what country are they from?"

"They're not human…." Eyes widened in the room. Not human? That made Seychelles idea fly straight out the window. Suddenly screams ran throughout the entirety of the airport. Seychelles heard things hitting the ground, not bombs, thankfully. She started to feel faint. She shook her head and just took the pain.

"We need to evacuate everyone!" the head of the airport shouted," Don't just stand there, move!" All at once, everyone began filing out of the airport. When they got outside, it was horrifying. People were on the ground, buildings were destroyed, these big red monstrosities were walking down the streets killing every poor soul to cross its path, and red ships with a symbol like a trident were floating over head. Then, the most human-like creature came out of one of the lead ship. Even though she was most human-like, she was completely different from the ones dying on the ground. She had long jet black hair and grey skin. She had two huge horns jet out of her head and was wearing what looked like a tiara. When she saw the group people that exited the airport, she grinned. Seychelles will never forget this grin. It was a pure malevolent grin, like she was satisfied with all this death. Then, her eyes started to light up.

"What the hell is she…" Whoever this was didn't get to finish their statement because her eyes quickly stared flashing red and blue until two huge beams of light shot down and hit the airport dead on. Seychelles managed to run away before the lasers were fired, but the others… weren't so lucky. The beams of light hit them too and they were disintegrated, right then and there. Seychelles stared in horror. Her once beautiful island was now a hell hole. The pain started coming more and more by the minute. Sooner or later she knew she wouldn't be able to stand. Seychelles did the only thing she could think about, call someone for help. She ran to her house as fast as she could. Tears were running down her face but she didn't care. Finally, she reached home. The pain had worsened and she was struggling to stand. Seychelles got to the ohone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"E-England?"

"Seychelles?"

"Send help!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm being attacked!"

"Seychelles, please stop prank calling me."

"W-What? No, I'm not! I am actually getting attacked!"

"Who in the world would want to attack you? We are not at war with anyone."  
"I don't know but please help! I don't know when they're going to get here… They destroyed everything…"

"Seychelles please stop. This is not something you should be prank calling me about."

"I'm dead serious about this! Please he-"A loud boom echoed through the phone followed by screaming. Then the phone went dead.

"S-Seychelles?" England stood completely still for a minute. Then someone busted through the door.

"Sir, we just got word that Seychelles had been attacked."

"B-By whom?"

"We don't know…"

Seychelles regained consciousness. Her house was in rubble. She was covered head to toe in dirt and was bleeding. She tried to get up but didn't have the strength to do so. Then, she heard a laugh, no, a cackle. Something lifted her off the ground and held her by her collar. It was that creature from before. That same horrid smile was right in her face.

"Congratulations angelfish," she started," You're officially the first of this world to become part of my empire!" Seychelles saw that in the other hand the creature didn't have lifting her up that she holding what looked similar to her tiara, but red. She slapped it on Seychelles forehead and everything changed. Seychelles had changed, drastically. Her blue dress had turned red and her eyes went black. She had red markings on her face, arms, and legs and her hair turned black.

"Now, how do you eel?"

"Obey the Condesce!"

"Good….much betta. You'll be working for me now. From now on, we will rebuild your world in my likeness," The Condesce said. Then she let out a malevolent laugh," Ah it eels so good to be bad!"

Dun Dun Dun! Yeah so this is where the story starts. The kids and trolls will be in this later. The first few chapters are going to focus on the countries. Yeah this is what I meant by get dark quick. Now as a side note, if you saw Spirits of Freedom, another story of mine, you know I am typing another Homestuck/Hetalia story. This is NOT that one. I didn't reconsider or anything. That one is still being typed. This one is just a place holder for stuff I want to write. Anyway, see you guys for chapter 2, it'll come out whenever it's ready! :o)


	2. Chapter 2 The Declaration of War?

So I'm just going to come out and say that this chapter is going to be a lot shorter than last chapter and not as nation-take-overy. (That is not a word.) It will mostly be a meeting, but there is some foreshadowing, so yay! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HOMESTUCK. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS WILL BE FOLLOWING IN THIS STORY. Please enjoy! :o)

The whole attack against Seychelles was kept from the media, somehow. The countries, of course, would have a nice polite conversation about the matter. (Obvious sarcasm is obvious) The countries (besides England and France) didn't know about the attack. If they didn't, their governments did. All traveling to the islands became off limits because of a line of ships (The Condesce's ships but the countries don't know that) blocking and attacking all ships that went near them in the water. All anyone wanted to figure out was who and why. England stormed into the meeting room.

"Ok, which one of you bloody bastards attacked Seychelles?!" Many confused, shocked, scared, and surprised faces arose around the room.

"Seychelles was attacked?!"

"Yes," France answered entering the room," So which one of you is looking to start trouble with big brother?" England shot a dirty look at France who sent one back.

"Well whoever it was, I, the hero, am against you!" America proudly stated. England rolled his eyes. Everyone saw that coming.

"Well if it escalates, your boss will say otherwise," England sighed. For both World Wars, America had started out as neutral. Certain events lead to him entering them. Of course, that was just if this escalates into a World War.

"If this goes off the deep end or not, count me out!" Switzerland said," You're with me, right Japan?" Japan tried to avoid eye contact. Switzerland, as of lately, has been trying to get Japan to make choices that don't lead directly to conflict or agreeing with America.

"Maybe," Belgium said," it's too soon to take sides. It's also too early to say this is going to be, or is, a World War! Only one place was attacked, and we don't know who did it!"

"Well, let's find out," England said growing impatient," So? anyone want to confess, or am I-"

"We," France interrupted.

"*sigh* Fine. Or are WE going to have to force a confession out!?" England honestly couldn't care less that he was working with France. All he wanted to know was who attacked his colony! Or, uh, Europe's colony? Well, Seychelles isn't exactly a "colony" but whatever. No one say anything. For once, the whole meeting room was silent. Then a chill of cold air ran throughout the room. Automatically everyone knew who had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," Russia said with a big smile on his face," What did I miss?" Russia was staring at Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, expecting them to answer his question. They looked away trembling.

"Um, we were discussing the matter of Seychelles being attacked," England said. He, and basically everyone else in the room, couldn't stand watching the Baltics like that.

"Oh, I've heard," Russia said still smiling.

"Wait a tick. Does that mean-"

"That I did it? No. That's why I was late. My boss told me." England looked at him suspiciously. He didn't want to look too suspiciously at him because, well, it's Russia. He'd know if you were suspicious of him and it wouldn't end well if he found out.

"Well ok, if he didn't do it, who did?" Once again, there was silence. England was growing irritated. Suddenly Germany stood up.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm impressed we managed to be quiet this long, but maybe we should talk about something else. If we keep it on this topic, we'd get nowhere in the 30 minutes left…"

"Fine," England said," I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not participating. And for the person responsible for this, this is a declaration of war!" England stormed out of the room. This was out of character for him. This attack changed him, as the upcoming war will change more countries. Outside the meeting room, a mystery person, who we already know (If you read Homestuck), is gathering information.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this…" they said picking up a walkie talkie.

"Come in fish face, come in."

"Excuse me, did you just call me fish face?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That is very improper! I otter krill you for that, but I won't. I need you after all."

"Why? You are a fish. Why is it improper?"

"Cause I'm an empress! Her Imperious Condescension! UGH, I get absolutely NO respect from you people!"

"Yeah, Yeah, waterev- I MEAN WHATEVER!"

"Hah! I knew you'd start using fish puns!"

"*sigh* Do you want a report or not?"

"Fine, what did you get?"

"This blonde guy said this attack on the island is a declaration of war."

"Blonde guy? I need you to be pacific about it."

"I think it's that England guy. Why? Is that the next place to go?"

"No, that's too obvious. Plus he's too strong. I think we should go for a strong, yet not as strong as our army, place."

"So where the hell is that?"

"I've got a pacific place that may be stronger than us on mind. I'll tell you when you get back."

"I'm guessing that was a not so subtle hint to get my ass back there?"

"Yes it was!"

"*sigh* Fine…" This mystery person spread his wings and took off.

"Gog damn lousy ass ruler. Wait, I mean- uh never mind…"

Yeah, this chapter was a lot shorter and not a lot happened, minus some foreshadowing. Anyway, next chapter will be MUCH more interesting. I'm planning on having chapter 4 being when the Homestuck characters come in by the way. Also, thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews, it means a lot. Anyway, see you for chapter 3! Have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3 The Begging in Europe

Hey guys! So yeah it's been a while since last update. It has to do with school and stuff like that but now I'm here! So yeah, my friend and I have been writing fanfics in our spare time at school. We have a whole bunch of Hetalia and Homestuck one-shots just waiting to be published! However, I will not be talking about that till they are published. This is a different story after all. I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR HETALIA. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS FOLLOW. Let's start le chapter!

Date: XXX X, XXXX Location: Copenhagen, Capital of Denmark

Denmark, as of lately, was feeling…. strange. As in, as of lately, he means today. He over exaggerates a lot. Denmark was sitting on his veranda (Google it) and was pondering what had happened earlier. His head was pounding, but now it feels fine. This both relieved and worried him at the same time. It was worrying him that there was a possibility that he was actually attacked, maybe by the same country that attacked Seychelles, but then again he would have gotten word about an attack by now. Plus that could've been just a normal head ache that was a pain in the ass to deal with. Welp, it was over now. The only thing to do was wait and see if it was an actual attack. (Yes I know he could have just asked someone else if an attack happened, but it's Denmark and he'd most likely wait till it's too late. He can become very headstrong from time to time) Just got to wait… OK NOW HE'S BORED!

 _There's got to be SOMETHING to do while I wait,_ He thought to himself. (Denmark really believed he was attacked, and he wasn't wrong) Denmark got up and paced around his house. His house was fairly large, but not as big as some other European countries. It had 2 floors (Upstairs and main floor) and a couple of bedrooms and bathrooms. He walked into the first room upstairs. This was a "memory room". The room's sole purpose was to place things from Denmark's past, hence the nickname "memory room". In truth it was really just an attic but, hey, it's Denmark. He'll find a way to make a room more interesting. He searched around for something, not anything particular. There were pictures of him and the other Nordics when they were all kids. One of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Finland right before they (as in Norway) had found Iceland. There was one of all of them a little older than a lot older, some of the group after Sweden and Finland left, and a whole wall reserved for present pictures of all 6 (I'm counting Sealand) of them. A lot of the room was pictures but there were also some small toys they used to play with. There was a whole group of sticks tied together to make stick-people, which amazed him on how long they stayed together. This got Denmark thinking. Then a light bulb went off in his head. That's what he can do! Call his friends! He felt like an idiot for not thinking that. He ran down stairs and jumped in the chair near the phone. The Nordic dialed Sweden's number, no answer, than tried Finland, no answer, Iceland, again no answer, Norway, now he was worried, and he even tried Sealand, who, big shock, didn't answer. The nation was now more worried than before. What if he was attacked but the attacker got to the others first? He now felt sick. These people weren't just regular old nations or even friends, they were a team. They were…. family. Denmark continued to try calling them, but no answer. When he was about to try again, the phone rang. Denmark frantically picked it up.

"H-Hello?!"

"Denmark!" He sighed in relief. The nation on the other side of the phone was Iceland.

"Oh thank god I thought something happened to you guys!"

"Why are you worried about us, you should be worried!" Denmark could tell by the tone of his voice that something was seriously wrong.

"What? Why?"

"The entirety of the top half of you has been invaded and taken over!" For once Denmark didn't laugh at a statement like that.

"W-What!? Who?!" He thought that he was attacked and would easily take care of whoever did this, but the entire northern half? In less than 2 hours too!? The first thought that came to mind was Germany, but that didn't make sense. The elephant in the room is that Germany literally borders the southern part of Denmark, why the hell would they attack from the north? Also, Germany has no reason to declare war and has been somewhat peaceful lately. Who would want to start a war with him? He couldn't bear the thought of it being a Nordic. Canada? No way. He's way too peaceful and would never do that. Russia? Well maybe but that's unlikely. England? No, Seychelles was attacked. Ireland? Nope, declaring war there is a long journey, plus he's usually neutral. Then, Iceland told him.

"We can see that they're not a, or at least a known, country. We've been trying to get to you, but nearly our entire navel army was blocked. We're trying to get to you from the east but I don't know if we can, let alone by the time they get to you. I'm surprised you haven't been attacked yet!"

"W-Well where did they attack f-f-first?" He now felt even sicker.

"They started with Skagen and moved south toward Aalborg, taking control of every city in their way. After that, the massive army split into 2 groups. One group went southwest all the way to Holstebro and went to the edge of the North Sea, basically taking over the semi circle of are between Aalborg and Holstebro. The other group went to Aarhus and met up with the other team at Herning, claiming all that area north of the cities. I hear they are trying to go to, or are already at, Samsø than make their way to Copenhagen. If they reach there and capture it, it will be bad..." Denmark looked like he was about to fait.

"Um, ok... Try to get here fast, I need to get out of here!"

"D-D*static* I –an't-" Then the line when out.

"Ice?!" There was only a matter of minutese before the attacker would arrive. Denmark ran around his room trying to think of what to do. Then, he thought of a plan. He grabbed his axe and ran out of his house. His home was only ½ of a mile from the capital so he may make it before it's attacked. He hasn't ran this fast since World War 2 and right now isn't the time to remeber that... After a while, he didn't even bother thinking about time, he reached the city. Luckily, everything was normal. He ran to the middle of the city. Well, now or never...

" alle lyt!"(Everybody listen!) Denmark shouted (In Danish). All the citizens turned their heads. He took a deep breath.

"Fra dette øjeblik, er nationen blive invaderet og overtaget af en ukendt fjende!" (As of this moment, the nation is being invaded and taken over by an unknown enemy!) Mumbling rose throughout the town.

"Vi er nødt til at evakuere byen nu!" (We have to evacuate the city now!) Skeptical faces looked around.

"Hvad? Hvem ønsker at invadere os ? Skal vi have tillid til denne fyr?" (What? Who would want to invade us? Should we trust this guy?) One of them said.

"Tja , han er vor nation. Måske skulle vi ..." (Well , he is our nation. Maybe we should...)

"Alt går ind siger jeg!" (All in favor say I) A large portion yelled I, or in Danish jeg. However, another portion said they wouldn't budge, no matter what Denmark tried to say. He eventually gave up and helped get the people out of the city. They were to be flown out of the country to Malmö, Sweden. Denmark had been able to contact Sweden and got everything sorted out. Now, he had a choice. Stay and try to convince the others to leave, but probably get killed from the invader. Or, leave everyone behind and head for Sweden, but feel absolutely horrible for leaving all these people here to die. Knowing that you're responsible for people's deaths is a horrible thing that he doesn't want to think about. So choice one it would be. As he was walking out of the building he was in, the ground stated to shake. It stopped almost as soon as it started, but it came back, and again, and again but stronger. Small pieces of rubble started falling from the buildings. Denmark knew what happened. There was no denying it. The attackers were there. Everyone around him stood completely still. He looked up. The sky was starting to cloud from the smoke. Wait, smoke? The rubble wouldn't have that much smoke. Then he heard a slight whistle. Than another rumble occurred. He was being bombed. Denmark wasted no time trying to get the people around him out of the country. All of them agreed at once. The whistles and tremors were getting worse but they were still faint. The opposite side of town was being attacked; they still had time to get a few to Sweden. Screams could be heard. Denmark felt like he was going to vomit and collapse at any moment. If you attack a nation's capital, it will definitely take its toll on the country. Most of the pain was in his right shoulder so he could manage. He had to get at least a few people to safety. The whistles were getting louder, a little too loud. Whoever is attacking must have taken at least half the city and maybe the entirety of Frederiksberg. Denmark looked up again to see fighter planes fly by. The Royal Air force was dragged out here to fight. He thought this was stupid since the entire northern part was taken over easily. More explosions went off and smoke was making it hard to breath. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse and now it was basically was his whole arm. Even though he coughed up blood a few minutes ago, Denmark didn't give up. He ran toward the more central part of town where he found the attacker's army. It wasn't the whole thing but it was a small group of humans and, giant red drones? These things were tall and merciless. As soon as they saw him, they charged. The group humans, who were wearing red uniforms and had red markings on their skin, ran after him as well. He knew he couldn't take on all of them, so he ran. It was more like he limped though. The pain was making his whole right arm feel like it's been ripped off. Denmark tried to shake them off, but couldn't. While he was looking behind him to see if they were gone, which they weren't, he tripped. He tried to get up but his arm told him otherwise. He kept trying, to no avail. The army was getting closer. Denmark sighed and turned over.

 _S-So this is it huh?_ He thought to himself, _All this time when I thought I would be killed heroicly in a war, I die from an enemy on a random invasion..._

He was trying his best not to cry. Ever since he was little, he promised himself that he would die a proud leader with no tears. Denmark tried, but failed. He'd never get to see the Nordics, his family, again. What would happen to Greenland when she found out he died? Faroe Island would have to be there all the time for her. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps getting closer. He knew these would be his last words… He squinted open his eyes. Denmark saw the silhouettes of 4 men. He smiled.

"Swe, Fin, Ice, Nor… Please, don't die on me... Not now…" he closed his eyes, expecting pain to come. Moments passed. Nothing happened. Then….

"So when are you going to get up?" Denmark opened his eyes, completely this time. The silhouettes weren't mental images of the Nordics right before he died, they were the actual countries and he wasn't dead.

"W-Wha…."

"We got here in time, uh?" Finland chuckled.

"Yep," Iceland said," We took care of that group over there for you."

"And I have to say, I'm touched," Norway said, letting an actual smile cross his face.

"Wait, Nor smiled. Am I dead?" Denmark asked.

"No," Sweden said helping him up," Our armies got here when you were on the ground." Denmark's arm still hurt like hell, but now that he was around his family, it made him forget the pain.

"We've managed to set up camp in Odense. We've been keeping this army away from Germany's border. I don't know how long it'll hold but for now we're going to get you there!" Finland said helping Denmark onto a boat. (He ran all the way from the middle of town to the water. Yep, I have found new respect for him.) The others got into the boat and it set off. Up from the air a very pissed Condesce looked down at the countries leaving.

"My queen?" Seychelles asked," Do you want me to fetch Jack for you?"

"Yes, angelfish, please. I must speak to that mut." Seychelles left and after a few minutes came but in with Jack Noir(B1 kids ver.).

"Well?" He asked.

"Whale! What do you mean whale!?"

"I was no match for the 4 of them!"

"Yes you are! You krilled many people before! Shell, you didn't even bother to try and krill them! It was an opportunaty that you missed!" The Batter Witch was screaming at the top of her lungs. She had hired Jack, kind of like a mercenary, to help her with world domination. Jack had only one reason to help, to kill the kids and trolls. He really didn't care about the Condesce or the people in this world. Hell, he'd probably kill Condy when this ends. He'd get all the power he wants. With agreeing to help, he basically became the king of Derse with the Condesce being the queen. Now, it's like they're an old married couple. (To the point of no return in the Kismesis-zone) They always bicker with each other. Seychelles was being dragged through all of this. Since she went full "OBEY THE BATTER WITCH" she's been with them and sat through all their arguments. Of course, she really didn't cause since, well, mind control.

"UGH, fine! If you want something done, do it oarself…. We'll attack them, but later. We need to restock on those bombs. Who knew that humans had such fintastic and destructive military weaprawns!" Jack scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Soon… Soon I will win! And no anemone is going to stop me …" The Condesce smiled and laughed.

Well that was fun to type. The Nordics are my favorite characters and I had feels while making this. THE FEELS MAN! THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS! So yeah, next chapter will most likely star the Homestuck characters. Now keep in mind these guys aren't like OMG HEAD FIRST INTO BATTLE! They take this from a more tactical approach. How? Well you need to know when Condy's going to attack and where would help too. They know the can't rush head first cause they would get killed. The Condesce is powerful and they know that. Anyway, see you for chapter 4!


End file.
